This study will test the hypothesis that insulin stimulated translocation of GLUT 4 (adipose/muscle glucose transporter) is impaired in non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM). Insulin clamp studies will be integrated to myocyte ultra structural location of GLUT 4 in controls and diabetes.